


Gonna Get What I Want

by lamentforboromir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentforboromir/pseuds/lamentforboromir
Summary: More than anything, it was the shoes that made Daichi’s breath catch.Daichi is just excited to see Suga dress up for him. He ends up getting a little more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Gonna Get What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is another little smutlet that I wrote as part of a zine application. Hopefully I can share more news on that front soon!
> 
> Thank you to Mary for beta-reading this guy for me! 
> 
> Title from ["Shoes"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCF3ywukQYA) because I have lost all sense of shame and dignity.

In Daichi’s defence, he really hadn’t seen any of this coming. 

Sure, he knew that Suga wanted to dress up for him. He’d figured it out two weeks ago when he saw the packages come in the mail. Though he’d recognized the logo on the boxes, Suga had refused to let him look inside— _I’m waiting for a special occasion,_ he’d said. _Don’t tell me you’re that impatient._

That _special occasion_ turned out to be an ordinary Tuesday night, after Suga thought that Daichi had forgotten. He saw Suga standing at the foot of their bed in his new lingerie, and his first thought was that it was so _like_ Suga, to keep Daichi waiting for no reason. 

His second was that he really couldn’t complain. 

Suga was a dream in pale blue lace. There was a garter belt fitted around the taper of his trim waist, with satin straps that clung to his thighs, holding up matching sheer stockings. The panties he wore were low-cut, and Daichi could see the way Suga’s half-hard cock began to stretch the thin fabric. 

But more than anything, it was the shoes that made Daichi’s breath catch. 

They were black patent leather, with long, thin heels that pushed Suga up at least another ten centimeters. Suga had nice legs to begin with, but the heels made his calves seem more shapely, pushed his ass pert and tight. 

Daichi’s heart thrummed in his chest, hands shaking as he sunk to his knees. He brought his hands up to bracket Suga’s slim hips, leaned in to drag kisses low across his stomach. Already, he was imagining how Suga would look bent over like this, how those heels might feel digging into his shoulders as Daichi fucked him. He trembled with anticipation, trailed open-mouthed kisses on Suga’s warm skin. 

Caught up in his thoughts, he barely noticed how Suga shifted his weight, the sole of one shoe coming to rest high against Daichi’s thigh, dangerously close to the crotch of his pants. 

Daichi’s breath stuck in his lungs. His cock twitched in his pants. 

Suga didn’t seem to notice. His hands ran through Daichi’s hair, short nails scratching against his scalp. “Like what you see?” He giggled to himself, clearly enjoying the way Daichi struggled to catch his breath. 

Daichi swallowed, hands stock-still against Suga’s hips. Suga’s foot stayed where it was, the pressure feather-light, just enough that Daichi could write it off as a fluke, reasoning that his own reaction was pure surprise more than anything else. With a sigh, Daichi leaned in to run his tongue along the dip of Suga’s hipbone. Suga gave him a dreamy sigh in response, and emboldened, Daichi moved to brush his lips over the swell of Suga’s erection, mouthing at him through the thin lace. He looked up at Suga with a small smile, expected to see Suga flushing that lovely shade of pink he only ever got when he was desperate. 

But instead, he just saw Suga grinning, dirty and mischievous, the same expression he wore whenever he tried to talk Daichi into something stupid. Before Daichi could say anything, Suga’s foot pressed down harder against Daichi’s thigh, firmly enough that the thin heel dug into the muscle, and the unexpected shock of pain pulled a groan from low in Daichi’s throat. 

Suga watched as Daichi choked, delight clear on his face. “You liked that, huh?” he breathed. Daichi’s face was hot, he hissed in a sharp breath when Suga shifted his foot a little higher, nearly close enough to brush against the erection that strained against the front of Daichi’s pants. 

“Want me to keep going?” Suga asked, voice pitched so low that Daichi could barely hear it over the pounding in his ears. He felt frozen in place, hands sweating and heart racing. He managed to give Suga a shaky nod. 

Suga cursed under his breath. “I _knew_ you’d like this,” he whispered, moving his foot again so the leather sole rested against Daichi’s cock. Daichi wasn’t proud of his answering groan, or the way that his hips twitched upwards, but he was helpless to Suga smirking above him. 

Suga’s thin panties were pulled tight over the line of his erection now, but he didn’t seem to care. His eyes were wide, fixed on Daichi’s trembling form. “Fuck, look at you,” he hissed. “You want it so bad.” He smoothed a hand indulgently over Daichi’s hair, like he was petting a beloved dog, but soon his fingers twisted into a fist, pulling hard enough that Daichi gasped. He grinded his foot against Daichi’s cock, and Daichi’s resolve snapped.

 _Fuck it._ He reached for Suga’s calf, one hand sliding down to cradle his ankle. He kept Suga in place as he bucked his hips forward, desperate for friction, for the way Suga pressed down even harder against him in response. The stiletto heel dug into his cock, but the bright pain sent shivers of sensation down Daichi’s spine, made his balls ache as he fucked himself up against Suga’s shoe. 

Suga murmured filthy encouragements as Daichi chased his own pleasure. “Bet you’d lick these clean if I told you to,” he teased, and Daichi had to bite his lip to keep down his answering moan. He would, he _would_ , he humped harder against Suga’s foot and gritted his teeth for the friction against his prick. He was already embarrassingly close, pleasure gripping his gut in a vice, and when Suga said, “Come on, sweetheart, come for me just like this,” he let himself go, breath leaving him in a long rush as a came. Suga’s foot pressed hard against him as his body shook with sensation. 

His pants were done for, already sticky with his own come. Dazed, Daichi turned to look up at Suga, who just kept fixing him with that same grin. “Good boy,” Suga said, voice honey-sweet. “I think it’s my turn now, though. You want to make me come, baby?” 

Daichi could only nod, watching as Suga took his own hard prick in hand. He rubbed the wet tip against Daichi’s bottom lip. “Get to work,” Suga told him, and Daichi did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter @lament4boromir! Come talk to me!


End file.
